


For You to be Happy

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gladio and Prom are bi as hell, I never decided for Iggy so you can pick, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Issues, Moving In Together, Multi, Noct is probably demi, Polyamory Negotiations, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Dearest Noct,I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, and recently it has grown into what I can only call love, even if it might not be as strong as that quite yet. Still, I just want you to be happy, Noct. I dare not get in the way of your relationship with the guys. I can tell how important they are to you. I only wish that you will allow me to continue to feel the way I do for you and that, maybe, you might at least consider sharing another piece of your heart with me.Yours,Luna
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165382
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	For You to be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I just want you to be happy
> 
> I've had this sitting in progress for soo long. It took forever to figure out how to wrap this up. I still feel like it's lacking something but I wasn't going to go out there and write another sex scene and didn't know what else to add besides that, so here it is.

_ Dearest Noct, _

_ It is such a pleasure to hear from you again. I thank you for trusting me enough to be honest with me. I know it must have been difficult to do, given that it could badly affect our relationship and that I could easily divulge your secret and ruin everything. Please trust that I will not do so, or let this come between us. I value your friendship too much for that, and besides, it would not benefit either of us to ruin our marriage before it has even begun.  _

_ This obviously changes things, however. I must confess that I did have bright hopes, pipe dreams in hindsight, of what this marriage might become. I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, Noct, and recently it has grown into what I can only call love, even if it might not be as strong as that quite yet. Still, I just want you to be happy, Noct. I dare not get in the way of your relationship with the guys. I can tell how important they are to you. I only wish two things. These are honestly wishes and in no means obligations. I only wish that you will allow me to continue to feel the way I do for you and that, maybe, you might at least consider sharing another piece of your heart with me. It would just be too sad for me to give up entirely. At least right now. I have looked forward to this wedding for longer than you can know.  _

_ There’s no need for you to answer. If you know with certainty that I can never share in your happiness, I would rather continue living in naivety, at least for the time being. So, let us talk about lighter topics now, shall we? Pyrrna and Umbra are both looking forward to seeing you again. Even now, Umbra is wagging his tag just because I said your name. It’s adorable. I remember Prompto loves animals, doesn’t he? I’m sure he will be excited to have the dogs come live with us. Honestly, I am looking forward to meeting him after all this time. The same for Gladiolous and Ignis as well, although, I do have a soft spot for Prompto specifically. You can’t blame me, can you? He did take care of Prynna. He seemed like such a sweet child. It doesn’t surprise me that you and he became such good friends.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Luna _

“Guys!” Noct calls. 

Ignis turns away from the dishes, drying his hands off on a dishrag. “Yes, Noct?”

“She...she’s okay with it. Luna’s fine with us staying together.”

“Really?” Prompto flings himself down on the couch and nuzzles his head into Noct’s chest. “Oh thank gods, I was so worried.”

Noct pats his head. “Honestly, I was a bit too. I wanted to trust her not to say anything, but this is more than I could have imagined.”

Ignis lets out a long, slow sigh, shoulders releasing built-up tension. “What’d she say exactly?”

“Just that she wants us to be happy and that she doesn’t want this to cause tension in the marriage. All she wants is that I let her keep loving me and that” he pauses to glance at each of them, “I consider trying to like her back.”

Prompto bolts upright. “Seriously? Dude, not to speak for everyone, but I totally wouldn’t be opposed to her joining us. I mean,” he looked from Gladio to Ignis, “if you guys wouldn’t be against it.”

Gladio smirks. “Someone have a crush, does he?”

Prompto’s face flushes. “What? No, I just mean that I wouldn’t mind...”

Gladio shrugs. “Hey, I’m not judging you. Luna’s really pretty.”

“She’s also really nice and dignified and trustworthy,” Prompto says, sounding defensive.

“Woah, there, blondie, calm down. Got it, you aren’t just into her looks. Not that I’d care if you were.”

Ignis sets the dishrag down on the kitchen table. “Please relax, Prompto. None of us view you as shallow. What Gladio means, I think, is that he doesn’t mind if you were being shallow because he knows that your feelings for us are not shallow. Isn’t that right, Gladio?”

“Yeah, what Specs said.”

Noctis can feel Prompto relax. Trust Ignis to be the one to cool off the situation. “Anyway,” Noctis says, “I’m assuming that means you aren’t opposed, Gladio?”

“Naw, you guys know that besides you three I’m more attracted to women. Would be nice having her in the mix. That is if she’s open to that. Prompto’s the one jumping to her joining  _ us.  _ What she said is for  _ you  _ to consider her.”

“Yes,” Ignis says, coming to stand beside Gladio’s chair. “Gladio has a point. That would be up to her. This is more a question of if we would be fine sharing you with yet another person, which I must say would be selfish on our part when you will be wed to her regardless. There is no way to prevent you two from sleeping together, as the whole point is to produce an heir, so wouldn’t it be cruel toward Lunafreya to outright dictate that the relationship be physical only? I for one know how hard it can be to separate one’s heart from their penis.”

“Oh, Iggy,” Gladio whistles, “you know I love it when you talk dirty.”

Ignis shakes his head with a small smirk. “That said, it would seem the three of us are, for the most part, in agreement. That means this is now up to you, Noct. What is it that you want?”

“I…” Noctis stares at the letter on pretty purple paper with the faint scent of sylleblossoms. He obviously loves her as a friend, but he doesn't know how he feels about crossing that line. It will be different with Luna. Where he's used to hard she'll be soft. Where he's used to smelling sweat she'll smell sweet. But where there is trust and affection there will still be trust and affection. “I don’t know.” 

Ignis goes over to the couch and puts a hand on his shoulder. “That’s alright. All she asked is that you consider it. Take your time.”

“Just let us know what you decide, yeah?” Gladio says.

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

It isn’t long after that the day of the wedding comes. Noctis can’t help feeling bad that his vows don’t come from the heart. Her eyes are full of sincerity as she agrees to love him above all others and to stick by him through all challenges. The least he can do is try. 

Their first kiss is chaste, her hand soft and warm in his as they descend from the altar. “Thank you,” she whispers as they make their way over to the lobby where Prompto will be taking photos. 

“I haven’t done anything.”

She smiles and rests her head against his shoulder. “Accepting me is enough.”

There is a twinge in his heart. He knows that Luna has even fewer people close in her life. “Um, if you want,” he speaks low so hopefully no one else will overhear, “we and Prompto could have another photoshoot in the park. It could be like a date.”

He expects her to ask who will be on a date with whom, but she just nods. “I would like that.”

Prompto waves them over with a giant grin. “Stand right there. Yeah, like that. Put your arm on her waist, and biiig smile.” The camera flashes. “Looking great!”

* * *

The walk back to his chambers is awkward. Given how many guests are at the Citadel, his father mandated that Gladio guard them on the way there. Noctis wants to hold his hand but feels bad doing that literally right after marrying Luna, so he holds himself back. But he also feels awkward holding her hand in front of him, so he fiddles with his own fingers instead. 

Gladio gives him a look. “Noct, we talked about this.”

“I know.”

“Relax. We aren’t jealous. Exactly.”

“I know. It’s complicated. I just…”

“Go in there and have  _ fun _ , alright.” Gladio smiles and shoves him toward the door. 

Luna giggles and opens the door for him. “Shall we?”

Gladio gives a toothy grin. “I’ll see ya tomorrow, after you’ve become a real man.”

“Oh, shut up!” Noct slams the door in his face.

Luna is still laughing as she daintily sits on the edge of the bed. She is still in her gorgeous wedding dress, the white contrasting against the deep black sheets. 

“Uh, so, I guess we better…”

“Noct,” she says, all mirth gone. He has a hard time reading her eyes. “If it’s too much too soon…”

He immediately shakes his head. He told himself he would try, after all. “No.” He sits down beside her. “I can do this.”

“Do you know how?” Great, now she is teasing him too. 

“I do, in theory. Gladio taught me.”

“Did he?” 

“Kinda. It’s not like he had a girl to demonstrate with, so he used Prompto as a stand-in.”

“Ah. I’m sure that was educational.” There is interest in her eyes which he finds oddly relieving.

She leans in close. “You look like you’re thinking really hard about something.”

“Just nervous, I guess. I’m worried I might not be able to enjoy it. I’ve only been with the guys so.”

Luna touches his cheek. “If it’s easier, we can do it from behind so you can pretend I’m one of them.” Still, he can see the disappointment buried in her eyes.

“No, I’m not gonna do that to you unless I have to. But, you’re right, it will probably be easier doing it from behind, the first time at least.”

She traces her hand down to his neck and holds it there, eyes soft. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

The question seems so ridiculous that he cracks a laugh. “Yeah, you don’t have to ask.”

She smiles at his reply and gives him an endearing kiss that nearly breaks his heart. She wants this so badly. He pulls her closer and reaches to undo her dress but finds that the clasp is too difficult to undo without looking. 

“Sorry,” he whispers sheepishly and gets up so that he can move behind her. Even looking, it is a little tricky to undo. Why are women’s clothing so complicated? Is it supposed to be like unwrapping a present or something? He files that thought away to share with Gladio later. The dress falls down her arms smoothly revealing a milky pink corset beneath. His mouth goes dry at the sight. It’s satin smooth, with boysenberry accents on the stitching and ribbons. It supports her breasts, which are half open on top, and accentuates the height of her thighs with fluffy ruffles. 

Luna’s the one sheepish now. “I wasn’t sure if this would help or not, but my lady-in-waiting insisted.”

Noctis brushes over the smooth satin material. “It’s beautiful.”

She swallows, then leans in to kiss him again, fuller this time. “It’s open in the back, so it’s up to you.” It’s more forward than he’s expecting, but he appreciates the invitation because he honestly doesn’t want to remove it. He watches in a daze as she moves onto the bed on her hands and knees, and although she’s more pliant than buzzing eagerness, the pose reminds him of Prompto and his stomach clenches with guilt. He pushes it away to feel over the plushness of her behind that peeks out from under the enticing ruffles.

He pulls his trousers and briefs down, then summons a bottle of lube from the armigear. He has some in the side table, but he’s unsure if she knows it’s needed for the back and he doesn’t want to put her on edge anymore than she already is by making her think he might be leaving her like this. “This will be cold,” he warns, remembering how strange the sensation was the first time for him.

He pushes a finger in slowly, letting her get used to both the stretch and substance. Her breathing is clipped but not ragged, so he tests a second finger. “Let me know if I go too fast or anything, kay?”

She nods, face pushing into the pillow and hands clenching at the sheets. He twists his fingers and she lets out a high pitched moan. He’s never heard anything like this in-person before and he’s thrilled at the way his cock jumps in response. He can do this. Still, he adds a third finger, to be absolutely sure she’ll be fine first. She whines when he pulls the fingers out, and his cock pulses. He places a wet kiss behind her ear. “I’m gonna enter now, okay?”

Her shoulders are shaking slightly, but she nods. 

He pushes in slowly, slower than he has since he remembers. He’s glad she suggested this because he’s able to ride the familiarity of the feeling enough to hold back, knowing what he has to look forward to. If he was in a softer, wetter heat, he’s not sure if he could have held back like this. She cries out when he bottoms out, and he finds one of her clenched hands and holds it. “Shh, breathe. Let me know when you’re ready.”

She makes some little moaning noises that he can tell are held back words. He wonders what she wants to say but knows better than to ask right now. Finally, she says to move in a tone that sounds more like an order than release, and he chuckles. 

“As my queen commands.” Just when he’s thinking that might have been too much, she clenches down on him and he slides home with more force than he meant to. Shit. Okay, maybe this will be easier than he thought. 

She’s beautiful and receptive and her voice is such a thrilling contrast to the deep husky tones he’s so used to. His dick, at least, is currently having the time of his life. He kisses over her shoulder, hoping the mood is being conveyed. 

“Noct,” she whines.

He slams back in, hitting the same spot, and she throws her head back, mouth falling open. He kisses her mouth. She’s either lost it to the pleasure or just too caught up to care about restraint anymore, because the way she kisses back is filthy, and Noctis loves it. Before he even realizes what he’s doing, he’s squeezing over her covered breasts and she’s mewling out at the sensation. 

“Noct-is,” she cries out his name, broken by each thrust. 

He’s determined to hear her say his name again, repeating the same pattern of thrusts and flexes of hand. Some drool is dripping down her chin and he licks over it. She’s an absolute mess, shaking full-bodied now, skin flushed to better match the color of her lingerie. She’s gorgeous. Like a work of art, and he wishes he had his phone so that he could snap a photo to show off to Prompto.

He wants to see the last straw break, to see the look on her face when her orgasm hits, and finally remembers Gladio’s lesson. He needs to stimulate her clit. Keeping one hand on her breast, he rubs that special nub between three fingers. She nearly screams in response and he can’t help a smug grin. “That’s it, Luna. Just give in to the pleasure.”

She wails and ruts back and forth, into his cock then into his hand, like her body can’t decide which it needs more, but he’s happy to give her both, and soon the straw does break. Her back arches, eyes blown, mouth dripping more drool. He groans at the sight, so enticingly debauched. Then she clenches down on him impossibly tight, and he ruts in hard, short thrusts to his own pleasure. It hits him like a wave, and he bites down on the flesh of her shoulder making her release a soft sigh. 

They both stay like that, boneless, for a while. Then he remembers himself and pulls out, grimacing a bit at the squelch. “Sorry, I know that probably feels gross. Here, I’ll get you cleaned up.” He jumps up, running to the bathroom to grab a ball of toilet paper. 

Luna settles down into the covers, an amused expression on her face. “No, I heard holding it in a while helps with your chances.” His confusion must show, because she giggles. “With getting pregnant.”

Oh right. That was the whole point, wasn't it?

Still, it is intimate peeling off her corset at last and cleaning her off with a wet cloth. When he is finished, she hesitantly pats the bed and he settles down beside her. Her skin has gone back to it’s normal glossy paleness, but her hair is a mess and her eyes are distinctly pleased. 

“Come here,” he says and pulls her to snuggle against his chest. 

She gives a contented sigh. “Thank you.”

There are things he could say if he had the words, but instead, he kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes. 

* * *

Prompto’s bright and chipper as expected when he arrives at their bedchamber the next morning. “Noct~” he twills, “Lady Lunafreya! Knock, knock, hope you’re both decent cause I’m coming in.”

Luna stifles a laugh behind a hand. She’s thrown on a blue cotton nightgown, but Noct is only in a pair of boxers since he was in the middle of figuring out what to wear for the day. 

“Sorry, dude,” Prompto wails with pretend remorse. 

Playing along, Noct throws his hands down in front of his junk. “No! I’m scandalized! I’m unfit for marriage now.”

Luna bursts into full-bodied laughter. Both men are caught by the sight, smiles on their faces. “Morning, Prompto,” she greets once she’s gotten herself under control.

“Hiya.” There’s a bounce in his step as he approaches the edge of the bed. He sits down in front of her, then gasps. “Is it okay I sit here? Is that weird? I mean these aren’t exactly clean sheets…”

She laughs again. “It’s fine. I’m sure you’ve touched worse.”

The tops of his cheeks flush a rosy pink. Noct has to force himself to look away so that he can continue dressing. “What’d’ya both think? The blue or green top?”

“Hmm.” Prompto bites his thumb as if this is a serious question. “What are you planning to wear, Lady Lunafreya?”

“Just Luna, please. And, I had not thought on that yet. What do you think? A sundress or a blouse and skirt?” 

“Weell, there’s a nice little breeze, but it isn’t too hot, so I guess a skirt seems more appropriate. What are the options?”

Noctis picks a pair of jeans and settles into the desk chair to watch the two of them chatter pleasantly about Luna’s selection of clothing. 

“How about this, Noct?” Prompto holds up a sky blue blouse and white ruffled skirt. 

“It’s lovely.”

“Right? And then you can wear these sandals. They’d be more comfortable anyway.”

Noct went back over to the closet. “So, I’m wearing the blue then?”

“Huh?” Prompto blinks, then nods. “Oh, yeah. Then you’d match. At least more than the green.”

“Alright. Now that it’s settled, you better step out Prom, unless you want to watch me dress.” The way she says it almost sounds like an invitation and Prompto’s cheeks flare red. “I’ll be waiting outside,” he squeaks. 

Luna giggles as she pulls off her nightgown. “He is definitely a keeper.”

“Isn’t he? You know, he’s always wanted to meet you as well.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Noctis tugs his shirt on and sits back in the chair, not too subtly watching her dress. “You know, when I said this could be a date, I meant all of us, right?”

“Did you?” Her tone implies she did know but still appreciates the clarification. “Does he know that?”

“Probably not.”

“Hmm,” she straightens her skirt, “shall we tell him, or have a bit of fun?”

* * *

“Oh, oh! There, stand by the tree. That will give us a perfect view of the river in the background.” Umbra and Pryna, who happily tagged along, eagerly heed his pointing and start racing laps around the tree and nearby picnic table. Noctis and Luna watch them a moment before settling into a soft standing embrace that Prompto captures with overeager excitement. He tells them to move into various poses until, driving on the pleasant atmosphere so far, he tells them to kiss. 

Noctis gazes into her eyes for a prolonged moment first, seeing the flash go off as a result. Luna looks happy but he still sees uncertainty buried in her irises. He kisses her open-mouthed making her gasp and Prompto laughs at her shock. She turns to glare at him. 

Prompto yelps and flees. Good thing she chose the comfortable sandals since she takes off after him. The dogs follow, yipping in glee. When Luna catches up, she throws her arms around him like a vice and tackles him to the ground. Dirt is sticking to her skirt, but she holds on keeping them planted on the ground. Housekeeping's going to have a field day removing the grass stains.

Pryna licks his forehead and Umbra sits in front of them wagging his tail. Noctis leisurely walks over to them and bends down. He pats Umbra’s head, then steals a kiss from the wiggling blonde. 

“Not fair,” he whines. 

Luna laughs and nuzzles her head against his shoulder. “We’re royalty, we don’t have to play fair.”

Prompto gulps at her motion, probably feeling cornered now. Noctis lies down at his front giving him another reassuring kiss. “Chill out, Prom.”

“Uh, Luna…”

“Yes,  _ Prom _ ?” she asks in an overly sweet voice.

“Are you happy to see me, or…”

“Are you?”

He hides his face in his hands. “Are you gonna make me say it?”

“Yes.” 

Noctis pats his head encouragingly. 

“Oookay, yeah, I’ve kinda had a crush on you since you wrote that letter. But that’s all it is, a crush. I’m sure soo many people have a crush on you too, with you being famous and all.”

“It’s fine, Prom, relax.”

“Uh, I don’t really know what happened last night--I mean, I  _ know _ , but!”

Luna laughs so hard she snorts. “I know what you mean, dear Prompto. You want to know how things stand between Noctis and I?” She turns her eyes up to Noct’s. “Honestly, I am not entirely sure myself.”

Noct licks his lips. “I...I’m gonna try. And, well, I can’t say I wasn’t into the sex.”

She heaves in a breath, face morphing into something so beautiful Noctis has to heave one in himself. 

“Soo…” Prompto drops his hands and wiggles to turn toward her, “do you want to try with me too?”

Luna smiles. “I’d like that.”

Prompto doesn’t waste a moment before kissing her.

* * *

There is a skip in Prompto’s step when they meet up with Gladio later in the training hall. “Guess who kissed the princess today?”

Gladio crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. “Noctis?”

Prompto frowns. “Well,  _ yeah _ , but me.”

Gladio’s lip twists up. “Good for you, chocobo.”

Prompto beams and raises up on his tiptoes. “Wanna kiss you too.”

Gladio shakes his head but obliges. “Could’ve kissed me yourself, ya know?”

“Not the same,” he pouts. 

Gladio pulls him against his chest by the waist. “Yeah, yeah, alright.”

Prompto melts happily against him. 

“Something good happen?” Ignis asks when he joins them. 

Prompto bounces over to him and throws his arms around his neck. “I kissed Luna.”

Ignis doesn’t actually smile, but his eyes do. “Good for you, love. And you, Noct?”

“Well,” he plops down on a bench, “I’m still not fully sure how I feel, but last night was something else. I was honestly worried if I could stay hard, but that was definitely not a problem. It was so different from being with you guys, and it was good. I felt something but I don’t really know what it was. It wasn’t love, at least not the same as what I feel for you guys, but it was something anyway. Guess you could call it a crush at least. I just know that I do want to try this out. I want her to be happy too.”

“Proud of you,” Gladio says. “Glad you aren’t just gonna piss on her feelings.”

“I’d never do that, even if I hated the sex. She’s still my friend.”

“We know,” Ignis says sitting down beside him. “What are our next steps then? If Lunafreya has accepted Prompto’s crush, what is it she wants to do about Gladio and myself?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t asked her. I just figured she probably liked Prompto back since she kept saying how excited she was to meet him too.”

Gladio slumps back against the back wall, muscles obviously put on display. “Find out will you.”

Noctis shakes his head. Good thing he didn’t bring up the corset or else Gladio probably would have told him to rush off to ask her.

* * *

Later that night, he lounges on the bed playing against Prompto in King’s Knight and trying his best to play it cool. Luna is engrossed in searching through his music library on etunes. “Hey, Luna,” he starts.

“Yes, Noct?” She pauses the song playing but doesn’t look away from the laptop screen. “The guys were wondering what you wanted.”

Now she does look at him. “What do you mean?”

“You said you wanted to try something with Prompto, so I just wondered if you want me to keep my relationship with them separate, you know, or if maybe you want to try making a bundle? I guess.”

“Oh.” She looks thoughtful. “I really don’t mind spending time with them or you being affectionate in front of me. I’m more than willing to try with Prompto. I’d have to get to know Gladio and Ignis better to know about them, though. Are they wanting a relationship with me?”

“Gladio does. I don’t know about Specs. I’m honestly not sure if he’s gay or not.”

“Okay. That’s good enough for me. I’m sure it would make things easier for all of us if we all spent more time together. Then we won’t have to stretch our schedules out. You were living in an apartment before, right?”

“I still have it, but Dad didn’t think it was appropriate to make you live there when we have the Citadel.”

She laughs. “Aw, Regis cares, but I’ve spent enough time cooped up in a castle. I assume your apartment would be a bit cramped for all of us, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, I mean, I only have the one bedroom.”

“Why don’t we find a new one? One with two or three bedrooms? Do you think we could make an excuse for them to officially move in?” 

“Gladio and Ignis, sure, although both will be a bit of a stretch. Prompto is another story.”

Luna gives a sly smile. “Can’t we just proclaim him a royal mistress or something?”

That’s way too embarrassing. Besides, he doubts the council would approve of it, especially this soon after the wedding. “Why don’t we just move first, and worry about them officially moving in later.”

Luna sighs and sinks further into the bed. “Fine, whatever.”

She reminds Noctis of himself right then and he kisses her just for the sake of it. 

* * *

“Duude!” Prompto exclaims when he enters their new apartment. “This place is swank.”

Noctis snorts. “That was on the top of our requirements: swank.”

“And three bedrooms,” Luna adds.

“You’re serious?” Prompto asks.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Maybe I’m easier than Noct, but I may be in love with you already.”

Luna giggles. “Fine by me.” She opens her arms and Prompto readily hugs her. 

Noctis huffs. “Sorry for being emotionally constipated then. Blame it on my parental issues.”

“Dude, you know I have those too.”

Luna pats Prompto’s back. “There, there. I would say you have become obsessed with companionship due to having limited relationships, while Noct has walls up since he’s scared of getting too close to someone and losing them.”

Noct’s mouth drops open. “Why the hell are you psychoanalyzing me?”

Luna lets Prompto go to hug Noctis instead. “Sorry. You know I’ve always wanted to be here, right?”

He doesn’t answer, thoughts of his mom in his head now. Is that really the issue? Does he have a hang-up with Luna because she reminds him of losing his mom? He isn’t ready to deal with that right now. Luckily he’s saved from having to because Gladio decides to burst into the room that moment. 

“Hey!” Gladio greets, setting his overnight bag down. “Aren’t you two cute. Nice place.”

Prompto sighs, probably also relieved the tension broke. “Hey, Gladdy.” He hurries over and kisses him.

“Hey, there, Sunshine.” He sets his eyes on Luna. “Heard you want to get to know me and Iggy better.”

“Yes.” She steps back from Noctis to look more dignified. “I think that would be best, regardless of how this” she gestures between them all “develops.”

“Same. I also think it was smart you got three bedrooms. That’d make officially moving us all in here, or even just staying over, more believable, and besides, I don’t know how Iggy feels about you either. When we first discussed this he didn’t say anything either way. All he said was that it was up to you if you wanted to just be with Noct or not, which, duh.”

Luna nods. “Now that I think about it, we should have looked for a four-bedroom. That way we would have at least had a guise of you each having a separate room. Or even the excuse of having an extra one for the future baby.”

Noct plops down on the sofa. “Naw, I think it’s fine. All the four-bedrooms were in bad parts of the city. We can always start with Iggy and Gladdy each having a room and then say they’re in a relationship so that Prom can have the other, once we can figure out a way for that not to be weird.” 

“Not gonna lie, princess, it’s gonna be weird from the start. His Majesty’ll at the least find it suspicious. You’ve always fought to keep away from traditions, but now you want to shack up with your shield for protection and your advisor to be kept on top of your responsibilities just when you should be shagging like rabbits?”

Noctis smirks. “It is so we can shag like rabbits.”

Gladio grins. 

Ignis chooses then to enter the apartment. He gives Noctis a judging look. “And who will have to handle the press in regards to this story, highness?”

“You.”

Ignis sighs and dumps a bag onto the counter. “This better be some worthy shagging for the hassle.”

Prompto laughs. “I’ll make sure it is, Iggy.”

Ignis gives him an endearing smile, then pulls a container from the bag. “I brought pastries from that shop I fancy on the corner by the old apartment. I would have made my own but things are still hectic with the press as it is.”

Luna pulls a stack of plates from a box. “Thank you, Ignis.”

“It is my pleasure.”

They fall into peaceful chatter. After the pastries and then dinner, Luna, Prompto, and Gladio start up a game of poker while Noctis helps Ignis with the dishes. 

“Is something the matter?” Ignis asks, passing him a plate to dry. 

“Luna said something earlier about parental issues. Could I have a wall up from her because subconsciously I’m scared I’ll lose her cause of how I lost my mom?”

“Oh, Noct.” Ignis sets down a second plate and pulls Noctis to his chest and rests his chin over his head.

“I’m not sad,” he says even though they both know that isn’t entirely true. 

“You don’t just get over the loss of a parent, but I do think we can work past the problem with Luna if that is in fact the issue.”

“Okay, but how?”

“I would think the key is in separating her from your image of your mother. Normally, I would suggest sex since you wouldn’t have sex with your mother, but seeing as you already have done that, we may need something more delicate.”

Noctis resumes washing the dishes. “I have issues with Dad, too, so why didn’t I have any issue with you guys?”

“I would assume that’s because you’ve been with Gladio and I for such a long time. Your subconscious knows we’ve always been here for you. However, you’ve had a significant void of women in your life. It has really only been Luna and Iris, and you have known Luna mostly from a distance so perhaps your subconscious does not trust that she will stay here with you.”

“That,” he looks over at her as she laughs with Prompto and Gladio at some stupid joke, “ makes a lot of sense. So I just have to prove it to my subconscious that she isn’t going to up and leave?”

“That is my assumption. I am not sure how best to do that, however.”

“I think us all living together will be a good start.”

“Alright.” He picks up a third plate. “How about I rent out the adjacent apartment for Gladio and myself? That should raise less questions. As long as his parents do not object--which I highly doubt--Prompto can move in here. We’ll make the announcement tomorrow. Leave the press to me.”

Noctis leans against his back. “Thanks, Specs. Love you.”

“Love you too, Noct.”

* * *

The next day is exhausting moving everyone’s things into the apartments, and Ignis and Gladio leave Noctis, Prompto, and Luna alone early to begin the long haul of damage control. "So, we're alone," Prompto says with a gleam in his eye.

Luna laughs. "It's cool. I can just head to bed."

"Uh, not what I meant."

"Oh."

"Do you want to try?" Noct asks. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“No, really it’s okay. I do like Prompto, after all. Though, I do feel less prepared for this than I did last time.”

“You suggested we all move in together. Figured you were looking forward to this, or something.” Noctis smirks. “I can help you put that corset on, if that will make you feel more confident.”

“Corset?” Prompto squeaks. “You saw her in a corset? Duude.”

Luna visibly relaxes at that. “Oh, you are adorable. Why am I feeling shy like this? It’s silly.”

Prompto shuffles over to her and takes her hands. “Hey, it’s not silly. I was insecure my first time too. Yeah, you already did it with Noct, but you had time to prepare and it was with someone you’ve known forever. It’s cool you’re shy, but you have to know you are freaking beautiful and one of the nicest people I’ve ever met and really fun to be around. You have nothing to feel insecure about. If one of us should be, it should be me. Surprised I’m not, to be honest. I've never been with a girl either. I guess I’m just too used to sex at this point.”

Luna gives him a kiss and they easily melt together. Noctis goes over to them and alternates between placing kisses on each of their necks. Prompto barely seems to notice, but Luna leans into the touches, not used to being caught between two people. It excites Noct thinking of how she’d react to having them spitroasting her. There’s something special about witnessing someone experiencing something entirely new. It’s something the guys haven’t had in a long time. He’s already getting hard just at the thought, so he’s thinking he probably won’t last going in the front this time either. 

He’s the one to start removing clothes, Prompto apparently too interested in kissing Luna senseless to move along. He removes his own shirt, then drags Luna’s skirt to the floor without warning, and she shrieks in surprise before giggling. 

“Would it hurt to give a girl some warning?”

Noct just smirks at her. “Hey, I was nothing but a gentleman the first time.”

“Oh?” She huffs and crosses her arms in mock anger. “No more gentleman now that you’ve got some, huh?”

“Hey,” Prompto wraps her in a friendly hug, “I will be double the gentleman to make up for this jerk, then.”

“That would be wonderful. As long as you can still satisfy me, that is.” 

“Astrals. Noct, how did you find this girl? You sure I’m not dreaming?”

“I can pinch you if you want.”

Prompto quickly shakes his head. “No way, dude! If it is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

Luna giggles again and places a kiss on his nose. “Have I told you you are adorable?”

A faint blush begins to bloom on his cheeks.They are a good match. Noct just hopes she can hit it off as well with Gladio and Ignis. He’s mostly worried Gladio will come off too strong. 

“Okay,” Prompto starts, “like, you better be prepared for this, cause I can’t just stop now.” 

“Good, cause I’m not about to stop either. But maybe we can actually use my vagina this time?”

"Oh my gods!” Prompto whirls toward Noct. “You went at her doggy style? That's it. Spill. I want all the details."

Noct laughs. “Thought you weren’t ready to stop?”

“No way, this is like fourplay.”

Noct shakes his head, but gives in. Not like he needs to hide anything. “Yeah, we did it doggystyle. I didn’t know if I could otherwise. Not much else to tell aside from the corset. You should have seen her. Beautiful in pink.”

“Duude,” he whines. “Can I see?” This is directed at Luna.

“Sure, but how about later? I don’t exactly know where it has gotten to with the move, and I don’t know about you, but I am not in the mood to be searching through a pile of clothes at the moment.”

“Should have taken a photo.”

“Almost did.”

Prompto nips at her ear, then whispers something. Noct can’t make it out, but he’s sure he’s making some promise about a photoshoot. He’s built quite the collection at this point. Maybe they’ll show her one of these days.

“Okay,” she says with conviction. “Are we actually going to have sex now? Feels like I’m in the middle of a teasing game.”

Noct takes pity on her and sticks his hand into her panties to finger at her clit. “Get these out of the way, will ya, Prom?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” He drops her panties more delicately than Noct did her skirt. He pauses for a moment, just admiring her sex. “Shit. Can I eat you out?”

Luna moans in very obvious permission. Together, they move her back toward the sofa and sit her down. Immediately, Prom’s on his knees between her legs and licking at her. In response, Luna’s eyes bulge and her whole body undulates up into his mouth. Knowing that Prom’s an eager learner, Noctis leaves her lower half to his capable abilities, deciding it’s time to give her breasts the attention they deserve. 

“Lift your arms.” 

He pulls her shirt over her head, then lowers her bra since he doesn’t want to bother with a complicated clasp this time. As soon as her nipples are exposed, he brings one into his mouth and sucks. It isn’t so different from sucking Prom (who’s been known to actually beg for it), but her nipple is larger and there’s the soft, squish of her breast beyond it. He soon realizes it’s more fun to suck more of her breast into his mouth, and when he bites down on it she is more than receptive. 

It’s apparent the double stimulation is catching up to her quickly. He switches to her other breast, squeezing over the other with his hand. He’s too revved up to touch himself, so he pushes Prom’s face further into her with his free hand. Always a whore for manhandling, Prom moans and eats her out with even more vigor. Noct tries to match his timing to really work her up, and from her sounds, it’s working. Her legs squeeze at Prom and her arms pull Noct in tight to her chest. 

“I--” she breaks off, back arching up in what must be her orgasm. 

Prompto rises to join them on the sofa a long moment later, lips glistening with her juices. Wondering what she must taste like, Noct leans over her to lick it up. 

“Holy Shiva,” Luna gasps.

Noct smirks at her. “You’re sweet.” She’s already flushed from her orgasm but her cheeks just might redden a bit more. 

“Wanna taste?” Without waiting for a reply, he kisses her and she gasps in response.

Prompto whistles. “I thought you were joking about the gentleman thing.”

“Not like I’m being mean.”

“Do I want to know what mean Noct in bed is?”

“I don’t know,” Prom says, “ _ do you _ ?”

She laughs. “Oh, my gods. Maybe I’m easy too.”

Prompto beams at that, and Noct’s chest squeezes. He loves him. He loves this. 

“Need a bit?” the blond asks.

“Oh! It slipped my mind that neither of you came.”

Prompto pecks her lips. “Don’t worry babe, we got this.” He winks for good measure. 

“But you wanted to penetrate me.” She says it shyly, like she’s done something wrong. 

Noct kisses her cheek. “That was Prom’s choice. You know, he didn’t have to let you cum if he didn’t want you to.”

Prom winks again. "Yeah. I can be mean too, if I want to be. What do you want? We can wait a bit for you, or Noct and I can give you a show."

"You were so excited--"

Prom puts a finger to her lips. "Just eating you out's made my night. I'm not even kidding. Do you know how long I've dreamed about doing that?"

Noct smacks his shoulder. "You are such a dork."

"Well sorry that I like pussy as much as Gladio."

"No one likes pussy as much as Gladio."

"True though."

"Oh, Luna says with interest, "now I see why you guys are really welcoming me in. You're just out for my body." 

Even though he knows it's said in good fun, he feels the need to justify them. "I mean, for Gladio probably, but we like you. Prom and I especially."

She cups his cheek. “I know.” Her eyes tell him that she is hoping for that extra nudge, but he still can’t say it with conviction. Why, though? He doesn’t have the same crazy urge to ravage her, but that’s just cause he’s always been more into guys. He wants to protect her and see her smile. If it’s what Ignis said, then why is he still worried even though they are married?

“You’re thinking.” 

Noct glares at Prom. “Don’t sound so surprised.” He catches him in a nuggie for good measure. Then he realizes this is probably it. He lacks the same familiarity with her. There is this delicateness between them as if he is worried to push anything too far out of fear she might change her mind. That’s it. She could change her mind about him and either demand a divorce or just let them live within the minimums of a political marriage. 

Releasing Prompto, he says far too seriously, “I want to spitroast you.”

This earns him a gasp from both blondes. “Fuck, I’m down. Please tell me you want her mouth, though.”

“Sure. Just remember to wear a condom.” Her mouth has been his idea from the beginning, but now he knows he needs to see her face. He needs to see with his eyes that she really wants this--wants him--that she won’t take off at one push too far.

This is proved when she starts fiddling with his jeans after a moment. She hasn’t said anything, but there is a look of determination in her eyes, as if she somehow gets that this is important. He brushes through her hair as she takes him into her hand. He can hear Prompto prepping on his end, but he only has eyes for her right now. She studies his cock, looking mesmerized. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t bite you.”

She takes the bait. “I might, though.”

“Don’t you dare.” He pulls her hair, just enough to show that he does have that in him. She shivers, not as much as Prom would have, but it’s promising. Enough that he doesn’t rush her, not because he’s scared to, but because he wants to give her this exploration. Her fingertips graze over him slowly, taking in the shape and feel of him. 

Prompto is less patient and gets to work. Luna’s mouth falls open, and after pausing long enough to take the sight in, Noct uses the opportunity to push inside. He’s careful to go slow, remembering how hard the first time is. Once she’s started to actually suck on him, he lets her take over to set her own pace, which is tentative. 

“You’re doing fine,” he says reassuringly. 

Prompto must have just been fingering her, because she’s suddenly knocked forward and she nearly gags. Noct pulls out to let her catch her breath. She already looks as debauched as their wedding night. “How is it, Prom?” He still doesn’t look away from her, though.

“Oh, my gods. She’s so wet and soft. It’s unbelievable. I could easily get addicted to this.”

Her eyes go a bit glassy at the praise and Noct leans down to kiss her. “You’re being such a good girl.” He pets her a couple times before nudging his cock back into her mouth. She isn’t as focused as before, but that’s fine. Prompto rocks her back and forth, and her body instinctively chases his movements, so he is able to slide over her tongue without having to thrust in to do so. There are tears swelling at her eyes, and they are squeezed shut either from the sensitivity or from embarrassment. She’s so lewd he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. The only downside is that he can’t hear her reactions with her mouth full. He plays them back in his head and emphasizes his own for her benefit. She perks up at that, slurping at him with more intent now. The three of them are in a rhythm until Prom makes a particularly well-aimed thrust and she pulls all the way off his dick to cry out. 

“Score!”

Shit. The sound she makes jolts through his system like lightning. He’s overcome with the need to cum on her face. “Keep your eyes closed,” he orders in the most authoritative voice he can muster. Another thrust, another cry, and he’s jerking himself off like a madman. In no time, he’s squirting over her unexpectant face. She shrieks at the first hit. 

Even from his angle behind her, Prompto is just as stimulated, thrusting more forcefully to chase his own orgasm. Luna’s cries are hitching, almost morphing into hiccups, like this really is too much for her, but it’s almost over, so Noctis just pets her hair and whispers that she’s doing great. Prompto cums with a heavy sigh and they all take a moment to catch themselves. 

“Did you--” Noct starts to ask, but she shakes her head in answer before he can finish. 

Rearranging themselves, he pushes down between her legs this time, takes her clit between his lips and strokes over her outer labia. It only takes two, maybe three passes before she’s shuddering through her second orgasm. She looks beyond spent. 

“We should probably head to bed.”

“Haha.” Prompto strokes his arm looking embarrassed. “Guess I jumped the gun a bit. Totally should have taken this to the bedroom.”

Luna shakes her head. “Isn’t it a newlywed tradition to have sex everywhere around your new house to christen it or something like that?” 

“I love you,” Noct says casually, although it is anything but. He’s rewarded with two sets of wide eyes, then huge grins. Energy floods back into Luna, who flings herself into his lap. She’s inches from his face, expression pure hopefulness.

“Do you mean it?”

Something indescribable happens in his chest, almost like something bursting open and flooding out into his veins to fill the rest of his body. “Yes. I do love you.”

She kisses him much like he remembers Prompto kissing him years ago when they first got together. He knows the language of this kiss and kisses back in a way that hopefully conveys what has finally sunk in for him. Neither of them is going anywhere.

When they finally break apart, they find Prompto scrubbing at the sofa cushions. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. Iggy isn’t here to clean up our messes, and you know he’ll kill us if it stains.”

Noctis laughs and reaches out to him. Prompto sets the cleaner down and takes his hand. “Let's get cleaned up, then it’s time for bed for real.”

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Noct wakes to an empty bed and the sound of chatting from the next room. He throws some sweatpants on just in case and heads out to find the group sprawled in a circle on the floor around the coffee table. The dogs were quite happy to take up the couch in their absence.

“Morning, princess.” Gladio waves a coffee mug in greeting.

“Morning,” Noct mumbles, first to Gladio then to Ignis. The latter smiles and returns the sentiment. 

“Glad to have you join us. Prompto and Lunafreya here were telling us about the advancements of last night.”

“Yeah,” Prom said, “I was just about to tell them how smooth you were, cumming on her face before saying the words.”

Mortified, Noct’s mouth drops open and he almost flees back into the bedroom rather than sit down. Gladio guffaws loudly, either not noticing Noct’s reaction or taking even greater enjoyment in it. Knowing Gladio, he thinks it’s the latter. Ignis is also noticeably amused but thankfully is more tasteful about it. Or so he thinks until he says, “I see you came to your solution then.”

“I hate all of you.”

“There, there,” Prom placates, not looking the least bit remorseful for spilling his secrets.

“Yes, Noct,” Luna says, “come over here.” He makes a sound similar to a squealing pig. This only earns him more heckling. 

He does go over, though, sitting between Ignis and Luna. It only takes Luna a moment before she leans against him and his heart swells knowing this ease is because of his confession. He kisses the top of her head. “I’m glad I can finally make you happy,” he whispers. She doesn’t respond but nuzzles their heads together. 

“Ain’t that cute?” Prompto leans back against Glado’s chest. “Soo, gang’s all here.”

“Are you serious?” Gladio asks. “Didn’t you literally do it right before bed?”

“Yeah, but not with you two.” he bats his lashes.

“Charmed,” Ignis says, brushing over his arm, "but don't you go making her dear uncomfortable, alright?"

He makes a pouting face and tips his head back. "Gladdy?" he whines. 

Gladio holds onto his waist. "Sorry, blondie, but I'm with Igs on this. For now at least. We’re here to charm the lady, not scare her off, right?”

“Well, yeah,” he says dramatically. 

“Besides,” Gladio adds, “you did it with Iggy, what? The day before yesterday? Noct hasn’t done it with either of us in like a week. I don’t see him whining.”

“Yeah, well he isn’t as much of a--” he cuts himself off... They all know he was going to say cockslut, probably even Luna. “What do you want to do, Luna? Oh, I know! Show us the corset. That's okay, right?"

She laughs and hops up to go look for the piece of clothing. “Well, I did promise, so I suppose I must.”

Ignis begins to open his mouth, obviously to tell her she doesn’t need to do anything, but Noctis catches his eyes and shakes his head. She knows her own limits. 

“What the heck, Gladdy?” Prompto asks. “I thought you’d be foaming at the mouth.” 

“Oh, I am. But I know that patience is a virtue, especially with a maiden. They aren’t all as receptive to advances as you.”

Prompto pouts again. “She was pretty receptive to me last night.”

“That’s cause she’s been crushing on you just as long dude,” Noct says. “She’s just gotten to know these two.”

Prompto sighs. “Yeah, well I wasn’t asking _ her _ to suck them off. I was wanting to be the one doing it.”

“There, there,” Ignis says, patting his head, “you’ll get your chance.”

“Promise?”

“Of course. And if Luna is obliged, how about I reward you with shibari?”

Prompto shudders. Submissive mode activated. Hook, line, and sinker. "All you have to do is be patient, okay? You can take photos of her but no touching. No touching Luna, Gladio, Noctis, nor myself. And definitely no touching yourself."

Prompto whimpers but nods. 

Gladio, who is still holding on to him, let's go and grabs Prompto’s camera for him. 

When Luna returns, she is just as ravishing as before. She has fixed her hair up in a ponytail with two short curly bangs to either side. Less elegant than the braid from before but more fitting with the corset’s flowery feel. He’s too caught up to look away to see how the others are reacting, but Prompto’s camera has flashed several times already. There is a flush of embarrassment over her cheeks and collarbone, but Noct can tell that she is enjoying the attention. When she turns around to reveal her bare ass, Gladio whistles, and Prompto whines. Noct can’t blame them. He’s already getting hard and remembering how that ass felt in his hands. 

"Such a lovely sight,” Ignis says, and even he sounds on edge. “Luna, dear, Prom seems to be beside himself at the moment. Seeing as you already shared intimacies with him last night, would you be alright with me doing shibari on him?"

"Shibari?" she asks.

"You have heard of bondage, I presume."

"Yes."

"Shibari is an artistic form of this. One that will leave him to our mercy." The cool edge to the word mercy is for Prompto, but Noct can tell it is affecting Luna as much as it does the rest of them. 

“Yes,” she breathes, and Noctis smiles.

Ignis touches Prompto’s cheek to redirect his attention to himself. “You hear that, love? Hold tight for me, alright?” Prompto nods, and Ignis leaves to get the rope from the other apartment. 

Noctis tugs Luna down to sit in his lap on the couch. “You want to see this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she admits, the tinge of flush flaring. 

“Nothing wrong with that.” He kisses her cheek and runs his hands up her bare legs. Prompto has begun taking pictures again, and Noctis longs to spread her legs wide for him but he isn’t sure if she is okay with Gladio seeing her so exposed. “I’m sure Prom would love a better view, huh?” He curls his fingers around the inside of her thighs, implying only. It is enough. She bites her bottom lip for a second before shutting her eyes and complying willingly. He’s pretty sure Prompto would have fainted if he had not already seen her last night. He looks pretty faint as is. He has his own flush rises to his cheeks and the hands snapping picture after picture twitch as if they are itching to snap away at her instead. Gladio is giving a grin so wolfish, Noct’s surprised Luna doesn’t shy away or shut her legs. 

Ignis returns and nearly drops the rope at the display. “Oh, my. We seem to be progressing nicely.” He crouches down to kiss Prompto who pushes back with enthusiasm. Ignis gives a light chuckle. “Strip.” 

As he does, Gladio gets up and hands Luna the camera. Then he goes to the other side so that he can better see both Prompto and Luna. 

“Good, now on your knees. Yes, now, I am going to begin tying the rope. Let me know if anything is too tight, okay?” He gives him a look straight in the eyes, emphasizing this is non-debatable. Last time he’d done this, Prompto had let him go too tight, claiming  _ it felt great, though _ , and came out with dull purple lines for two days. It is always a sight to see when Ignis does rope work, especially on Prompto. The ropes look more artful on Gladio, but Prompto is so damn into it every time. He’s vibrating, and each time Ignis tugs the knot he whimpers increasingly loud. Rope holds his legs in their folded position, and knots run over his arms, across his chest, and at the base of his throat. Ignis has avoided his now full erection this time, but rope is held expertly in place over his nipples, so if he so much as twitches his arms it’ll rub. 

Ignis smiles and brushes at his cheek. “Aren’t you lovely? What do you say, Luna?”

She startles, taking an unfocused photo by accident. “Ah, yes. He looks…”

“Utterly fuckable,” Noctis finishes for her. He shakes his head at the proud look Gladio’s giving him.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. Although,” Gladio says, looking squarely at Luna now, “I would have to add that you do too.”

“Gladio,” Ignis says with a sharp edge. 

Gladio raises his hands defensively. “Hey, Noct started it.” Ignis just glares at him and bows his head. 

“Luna, dear, how shall we proceed? We can take this next door and leave the two of you alone, if you wish. I do say, Prompto may explode if he does not get what he wants soon, though.”

“Um, no. That is alright. You can go ahead.”

She likes this. She wants to see them  _ shag like rabbits _ . Noctis kisses her shoulder. Prompto was right. She kind of is a dream come true. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Gladio says, immediately stripping and throwing his clothes every which way. Luna gasps at the sight of his dick, which must look absolutely massive compared to him and Prompto.

Ignis tsks and strips much more deliberately. “As untamed as ever.”

“Aw, Iggy, you like struggling to tame me, I know you do. But right now it’s about this little tame boy, isn’t it?” He cups Prompto’s cheek and he nuzzles into his hold.

“Yes, you are correct. It is time for your reward, pet. Do you have a preference?”

Prompto shakes his head, but his eyes are stuck like glue to Gladio’s dick. Ignis of course sees this and smiles. “No need to be timid now. Go ahead and take that glorious cock, you earned it.”

Prompto opens his mouth, and Gladio guides him down onto his cock and holds him so that he won’t tumble forward with his movements. 

“There, that’s a good boy.” He runs a hand down the lines of rope trailing down his back. “I think you’ve earned a second cock, wouldn’t you?” 

Prompto’s mouth is full, but he attempts to nod and moan his agreement. 

Ignis wastes no time coating his hand and dick with lube. Prompto arches as he inserts one finger after another. He’s pushing back, silently begging for the main dish. Ignis slides home easily, taking only a moment to let him adjust before beginning to drive into him. He tugs on the end of the dangling portion of rope so that Prompto has no choice but to meet each of his thrusts, and Noctis can tell he’s living for it.

Luna is enthralled by the show, moaning in time with Prompto’s own muffled ones. Noctis rubs at her lower lips feeling just how wet she’s gotten from this voyeuristic-exhibitionist play alone. “You’re loving this, aren’t you? Gods, I love you.” This is going to work! 

In reply she tilts her head to kiss him. He kisses back passionately. He’s ready to get out of his boxers, but he isn’t ready to move her just yet when she’s spread out so deliciously. He starts fingering her open with one hand and skirts the edge of the corset with the other. When he breaks the kiss, she’s got that glassy look again, like she’s out for her pleasure fix. He’ll give her anything she wants. 

“What do you want?” He whispers right into her ear. 

“Fuck me,” she says. Her wording shouldn’t surprise him, but it sends a jolt right to his dick.

He doesn’t waste a second moving her off him so that he can tug his boxers off. 

“You should ride him,” Gladio suggests. “Sure he’ll love it after working so hard the last two times.”

“Ha, ha.” Noctis gives him the finger for the hell of it, although, he’s honestly more than pleased with the suggestion. 

He lies down and pats his hips. “I’m all yours, my lady.” She breaks into a laughing fit, but does straddle him. “You can take it at your own pace this way.” He can also get a prime view of the corset and doesn’t have to lift a finger, unless he wants to.

She sinks onto him immediately and he's glad he's lying down. His body jerks up involuntarily. She's so wet and his body aches for more. Luckily, she seems to share the sentiment, her pace becoming frantic, as if she too can't get enough. He holds her pale thighs, helping to pull her down harder. Her head falls back, showing off more of her throat and chest. He wants to pepper that skin with kisses but he's too lazy to move, so he traces a hand over the exposed skin instead. She's just as receptive, body shaking in response. The other three are all watching them, even Prompto who looks to be struggling to keep his eyes open through his own pleasure. Noctis locks eyes with Gladio and jerks his hips up hard. 

Luna lets out the longest, prettiest moan he's heard. 

“Fuck,” Gladio says redirecting Luna’s attention to them. He fucks into Prompto’s mouth in earnest and forces his cum all the way down his throat. Prompto’s eyes are wet and he wheezes a bit when he pulls out. 

“Holy Shiva.” 

Noct raises up on his forearms so that he can kiss her. “They are quite the show aren’t they?”

“A wet dream. No wonder you fell for them.”

“Hear that, Iggy? You’re a wet dream.”

“Is that so?” He redoubles his efforts, pulling Prompto further back toward him at a different angle. 

Mouth-free, Prompto moans only, drool and bits of cum on his lips. Gladio licks it up and pets his hair. “That means you, too, baby. I could eat you up.” Prompto lets out something that turns incoherent when Gladio takes his cock into his meaty palm.

Taking his cue, Noct lies back down and circles over Luna’s clit.

“Astrals.” Her pace is jagged and he can tell she’s close. 

“Come on now.” He strokes her cheek with his free hand. “You can come for me.”

She bites her lip and grinds down into him hard. He juts back up, letting himself go as well. Prompto is the first to cum, loud and shuddery. This is Luna’s breaking point, her velvety walls tightening wonderfully around Noct. It only takes him one more thrust before his orgasm crashes over him too. Ignis amazingly continues to pound into the now boneless Prompto for a minute longer. Once he’s finished, he immediately undoes the ropes and settles him into Gladio’s waiting arms. He begins checking him over for any potential issues and kissing over each spot the rope touched. 

Prompto giggles at the attention. “I’m fine, Iggy, I swear.”

“Can never be too sure, darling.”

Luna’s still sitting in place catching her breath. “You good?” Noct asks.

“Yeah. Better than good. I...I’ve wanted that for so long. I know we did it before but it wasn’t the same.”

He props himself back up to kiss her again. “Sorry about that.”

She shakes her head. “No, I’m glad we waited.” Her smile melts his heart.

“Okay,” Gladio says, “not to, like, make this weird for you on purpose, but fuck, Luna, you are hot.”

She blinks at him for a moment before laughing. “I could say the same about all of you.”

“Wet dreams, was it?” Ignis asks.

She lowers her head, obviously embarrassed. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

Noct raises his hands in surrender. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be ashamed about. I can’t speak for Iggy, but the rest of us sure have had wet dreams about you.”

“I suppose that is flattering.”

Gladio winks at her. “Why don’t you go out with me for a day and I’ll show you how flattering I can be.”

Ignis smacks his arm. “Come now. You can accompany her for the day, certainly, but think about how much worse press will be if you  _ flatter _ in public?”

“What, Iggy? Jealous?”

He huffs. “No touching her in public, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir. So, how ‘bout it?”

“Oh,” she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, “why not? We could go out today,” she looks back at Noct, “if that works?”

“Yeah, we’re still on our honeymoon, so no obligations for another week or so.”

“Sounds good, today’s my day off,” Gladio says. “Anywhere in particular you wanna go?”

She answers immediately, “The amusement park.”

Prompto perks up. “We could all go…”

Ignis sighs. “I unfortunately still have work, however, I do not have any meetings planned. If you let me spend the rest of tonight working, I should be able to make it work.”

“Okay, yeah,” Noct says “that sounds fun.”

* * *

As soon as they enter the park, Luna gasps, eying everything with equal excitement. Naturally, Ignis already has a map in hand which he presents to her.

"Here is the list of ridable attractions, here is the list of food stalls, and over here is the list of other various attractions. They are numbered so that you can find them on the map. Does anything strike your eye?"

"Oh, that is a lot to pick from."

Prompto tugs her arm. "Don't pressure her, Iggy. Here, Luna, let's start with the Ferris wheel. Everyone loves that."

The park has just opened and the line moves quickly, so they are able to get on immediately. 

"Number in the party?" asks the attendant.

"Five," Ignis answers.

"Ride seats 4. How you gonna split up."

"I don't mind riding alone," he says.

Gladio opens his mouth, probably to argue that he'll ride with him, but Luna pouts first. "No way. You will let us all on together. As long as we can fit in the seats there's no issue, is there?" 

"Ma'am, I am not--"

"That is no problem, is it?" Ignis says with a glint of menace in his eyes. "Are you aware of who you have in this party?"

"How would I-" Then to hits him, the realization draining the color from his face. "My apologies, your highnesses. Right this way."

Even though this was supposed to be Gladio's date, they end up cramming in with him and Ignis on one side and the other three on the other. While Luna could have sat beside him, it would have been a tighter squeeze for the rest of them. 

Luna presses her face to the glass and gawkes at the landscape below. "This is amazing!" 

"Right?" Prompto chirps, chin plopping on her shoulder to see out as well. Noct slumps back as well as he can, watching their cute display of interest more than the view. Ignis catches his gaze with a slight, fond smile. 

"We're at the top," Gladio announces. "Do you know what you are supposed to do at the top, princess?"

When she doesn’t answer right away, Prompto chimes in, "Kiss." He follows this by leaning forward and planting a big one on Ignis who hums his appreciation.

"Exactly. So, what do you say?"

Her checks color but she leans forward. Gladio moves in on her with a level of suaveness that only comes from doing something a million times. He apparently doesn't feel it's necessary to go easy on her after yesterday. Their knees bump as he forces her mouth open, and it only takes a second before she's melting. Gladio is smug as can be when he pulls back. 

"That's how you kiss a woman, Noct."

"Yeah, yeah," he answers dismissively, but really he's thrilled things are working out so well.

Ignis kisses him equally passionately. “Can’t have you feeling left out, now can we?”

Noct huffs a laugh.

Luna has a dreamy look on her face as the Ferris wheel descends. She plucks the map away from Ignis and looks it over. “How about we take photos?”

Prompto perks up at this idea. “Sounds great!”

They are allowed to take two photos, and they take full advantage. The first photo is cute. Noctis and Prompto sandwich Luna, each laying their heads on her shoulders. Gladio and Ignis bracket the ends, wrapping their one arm over the middle three while holding each other’s hand in front. The second is silly. Gladio opens his mouth wide in an odd-looking grimace, Prompto tills his head, gives large googly eyes, and holds up double peace signs, Noctis pretends to be asleep across their laps, Ignis gives a possibly serious look of exasperation, and Luna buckles over laughing. The booth prints 5 copies, and Luna clutches hers tightly. “I’ll treasure it.”

She sounds too serious, and Noct squeezes her hand. 

“I know, let’s try out the games. Gladio can win you something.”

“Putting high hopes on our lug, aren’t you?” Ignis says.

Gladio stretches his neck. “When have I ever failed?”

“Your luck will run out one of these days, darling.”

Prompto leans in and whispers to Luna, “Gladdy beat Iggy at ball toss and he hasn’t gotten over it.”

Luna smiles. She takes Gladio’s arm in hers. “Okay, but I want the big one.”

As expected, Gladio manages to win a top prize, with little difficulty. Luna holds the dog plush to her face. “Thank you.”

“No sweat.”

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Even though Ignis doesn’t show outright attraction to Luna, they chat pleasantly and Luna lets Gladio cuddle her on the ride home, so Noctis decides this is good enough for him. From the beginning, all he wanted was for the five of them to be happy. Perhaps one day, they can make the relationship public, but for now he will be content just being able to keep them all by his side. Given his lot in life, he knows when to count his blessings and figures Luna agrees. Looking at her now, he can tell she’s more peaceful than ever. Tenderly, he laces their fingers together and settles back into the seat, ready to nap. Prompto’s giddy singing and Ignis’ soft humming serve as a pleasant lullaby. His last conscious thought is that he could stay like this for the rest of his life.


End file.
